Logic gates may be used to perform different forms of computation. For example, AND gates may provide known outputs to a specified set of inputs. The same is true for OR, XOR and other types of logic gates. These gates may then be combined to perform specific functions. In some cases, logic gates may be combined to form an adder. The adder may be able to take certain inputs and add them together to create a sum. As with addition on paper, some numbers or bits may need to be carried in order to obtain the proper sum. For very large numbers, multiple bits may need to be carried.